vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial Court
The Celestial Court is an ancient and powerful group of angels who represent light and positivity. Contrary to popular belief, angels can not and do not interfere directly in the lives of others, unless it is absolutely necessary. Long ago, the Court imprisoned the phantoms into the Dark Dimension. Eventually, they were released after Elena used her power. In Destiny Rising, it is revealed that the Old Ones and the Guardians had a very turbulent and hostile past, to the point that the Principal Guardians are the only ones capable of defeating them. Novels The Celestial Court is to the south of the Dark Dimension and corresponds to Heaven. Its architecture, predominantly white and blue, is full of minarets. It has been stated that the angels protected Elena during the car accident that tragically killed her parents when she was younger. After Elena dies years later, she becomes a Guardian and embraces her destiny as a Earth Guardian. The Return: Midnight After the incidents and destruction caused by kitsune, the leader of the blonde guardians of the Celestial Court reveals that Elena was originally destined to become a Guardian. The Celestial Court agrees to reverse what was done in Fell's Church and erase the events and the memories of all that happened there. Elena can return to her home of Fells Church, as if she had never died, and Stefan will be accepted as the love of her life. In Midnight, Vickie Bennett, Sue Carson and Mr. Tanner are all resurrected, but nothing can be done for Damon, who had died. Angered, Elena begins to unleash her Wings of Destruction, but a soldier named Lenea stops her. The Three Guardians of the Celestial Court decide that Elena is unfit to wield the wings, so they clip them off. Elena's wings and telepathy (with everyone but Stefan) are lost, and she is practically fully human again. The Hunters: Destiny Rising Tree of the Guardians The Celestial Court | ----------------------------------------------------- | | | Idola Ryannen Susurre | | | Red Guardians Blondes Guardians Brown Guardians | | | ----------------------------------------------------- | -------------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | Andrés Montez Javier Mylea Elizabeth Gilbert Elena Gilbert Margaret Gilbert Other Guardians (Half Vampires, Fallen Angels) | ----------------------------------------------------- | | | Sage Katherine von Swartzschild Devil Guardians *'Ryannen': She is the Supreme Judge of the Blonde Guardians, and the more resentful one within the Court. She is described as sweet, but because of her dedication and devotion, she becomes cold and cruel with vampires because of Elena's refusal to be part of the Guardians. Of the three judges, Ryannen is the most hated by the protagonists. She has fair hair which is almost white. She is not very patient and is very organised but also very bossy. *'The Blondes Guardians': The Guardians have blonde hair with blue eyes and a thin constitution, which oversee the City of Darkness. They hate the delays and only think about work. *'Susurre': She is the Supreme Judge of the Brown Guardians. She has long dark hair, and personality wise, she is really kind. She is not like the other Guardians in terms of temperament and personality. She is calm during a crisis and she could be considered as the peace keeper. Susurre has patience, is very organised and is very warm and welcoming. *'The Brown Guardians': These Guardians have black skin with curly hair and a lithe physique. They are the kindest and they oversee the Underworld. *'Idola': She is the Supreme Judge of the Red Guardians and the leader of all of the three judges. Idola has red-hair. She is quite rude most of the time and is very feisty in personality. She is also inconsiderate, independent and she doesn’t need saving or protecting. *'The Red Guardians': These Guardians have short hair with almond green eyes. They are severe and intransigent. They are the typical Guardians of the Celestial Court. *'Andrés Montez': He was a human Earth Guardian who lived in Costa Rica. He eventually befriended Elena and helped Elena control her powers. *'Javier': He was a Guardian. *'Mylea': She is one of the Principal Guardians. *'Elizabeth Gilbert (nee Morrow)': Elizabeth was the wife of Thomas Gilbert and the mother of three daughters, Katherine, Elena, and Margaret. She was an angel or Guardian, but eventually, she decides to live amongst the humans. She protected her daughters (Katherine, Elena and Margaret) and her husband (Thomas) before she tragically died in a car accident. *'Elena Gilbert': Elena was chosen by the Celestial Court, as a form of replacement of her late mother who was a Guardian, Elizabeth. Elena is half human on from her father's side and half angel from her mothers side. She has two sisters, Katherine and Margaret, with the former being her maternal half sister. Elena is currently fulfilling her destiny and living on Earth as an Earth Guardian, protecting humanity from darkness and evil beings. Elena's mission is to fight and destroy all evil on Earth, including destroying evil influences and supernatural beings that are poisoning Earth. Elena is a loyal and loving Earth Guardian with many friends and family. *'The Devil': The Devil was formerly an angel, but his selfish and evil nature caused him to be exiled from Heaven. *'Sage': Sage is the son of The Devil, who was formerly an angel before being exiled out of Heaven and a unnamed French woman, who was presumed to have been mortal. He is half angel and half vampire, as well as a loyal Guardian to the Court. He is a close friend and ally to Elena, Stefan and Damon. *'Katherine von Swartzschild': Katherine was born in Germany during the fifteenth century. Katherine is the daughter of Baron von Swartzschild (a human German man of nobility) and Elizabeth Gilbert (an angel/Guardian), therefore, Katherine is half vampire, half angel. She is the maternal half sister of Elena and Margaret Gilbert. Katherine was a very fragile and weak child and therefore, she got sick rather frequently as a human. She was turned into a vampire by Klaus back in the fifteenth century. Katherine was corrupted by Klaus, the most evil, corruptible and dangerous of the Old Ones, and this caused her to never use her benevolent power. * Christopher Salvador: 'Chris was chosen by the Celestial Court, as a form of replacement of his late father who was a Guardian, Dean. Chris is half human on from his mother's side and half angel from his father's side. He has two uncles, Stefan and Damon. Chris is currently fulfilling his destiny and living on Earth as an Earth Guardian, protecting humanity from darkness and evil beings. He is currently in Mystic Falls to deal with Katherine Pierce and protect Elena Gilbert. He is a Brown Guardian. The Guardians can recruit adepts among human beings, though endowed with certain qualities. This is the case of Elena. When she was 14, while she was in the car with her parents, the Guardians were invisible to human eyes, to kill the young girl and bring them to the Celestial Court. Elena, however, saw them and pointed to her father, who then became distracted, therefore, causing the accident that killed her parents. Because of their dedication and their nature, the Guardians can be corrupted by their own personality and desire. This was in the case of an angel who desired more power and turned manipulative, cruel and evil. This individual is now known as The Devil. Names *'Ryannen is a variant of Riane (Irish) and Ryan (Irish, Gaelic). The meaning of the name is "little king". *'Susurre' is a term relative to "whisper". *'Idola' is a name of Greek origin. The meaning of the name is "vision". Enemies *'The Old Ones': Not much is known if in the past, the Celestial Court and the Old Ones had an altercation, but it is known that the Guardians can not revive and intervene in the fate of the vampires. The clearest example of the conflict between the two groups was the appearance of Klaus in Fell's Church. Although not mentioned, the Court intervenes with the return of Elena in the final battle and the invocation of the ghosts of the Civil War to destroy the Old Ones. Later, Elena is brought back to life by the power of Guardians. In Destiny Rising, there is mention of a legend about the ultimate weapon that could be used against the Old Ones, the sacred blood of the Original or Principal Guardians. The Guardians mention that the Old Ones are extremely powerful, and that they threaten the Celestial Court as well as the entire planet. ---- *'The Devil': He was one of the angels, but because of his personality and desire, he turned evil, cruel and manipulative, to the extent that the Court had to exile him to another world in order to prevent further damage and corruption in the Dark Dimension. After the exile, the fallen angel wanders on Earth, where he met a young mortal French woman. They fell in love and had a son named Sage. Some time later, the woman died but her spirit or soul was condemned to Hell because of the great love she had for the fallen angel. The fallen angel called himself "The Devil" and at some point after the death of his beloved, The Devil met one of the ancient Old Ones, Klaus, who ended up making a deal to oppose the Guardians. ---- *'The Kitsune': Not much is known about the relationship between the Kitsune and the Angels, but the Court completely disapproves of the actions of these deities in the human world, to the point of intervening, and turning back time. Initially, they lived in the Dark Dimension, but after the Elena returned from the afterlife, some of the kitsune decided to move to Earth and capture the new Guardian. The consequences of their actions was the destruction of the entire species. ---- *'The Phantoms': The phantoms are the evil counterparts to the angels/guardians and they are adversaries of the angels/guardians. The Phantoms are the essence of evil and therefore, are in constant conflict with the angels. A long time ago, the guardians and the phantoms had a huge turbulent confrontation, ending with the imprisonment of the evil beings into the Dark Dimension's moon. Later, a new guardian (Elena) faces the kitsune, causing her power to break the seal that held the evil beings imprisoned. This resulted in freeing the Phantoms, which ended up invading Earth. Powers and Abilities They have special abilities and auras. The powers have made it blood irresistible to vampires and other supernatural creatures. *'Superhuman Senses:' They have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch, and smell. *'Telepathy: ' They can communicate non verbally, using their mental senses. *'Time Manipulation:' Guardians can go back in time, causing the resurrection of the dead, memory loss, and the physical restoration of the damaged. *'Wings Of Power: '''Guardians have several different wings which all have specific powers and functions given to them from the afterlife. These are the different kinds of wings: *#'Wings Of Protection : These wings are strong and, like the name, are very useful in order to protect themselves and whomever is there with them. *#'''Wings Of Purification: These wings are white in colouring. They have the ability to remove all sins of an individual as well as their memories. *#'Wings Of Remembrance': These wings are violet-blue in colour. They can restore someones memories. *#'Wings Of Redemption ': These wings are rainbow-colored. They can redeem people of their sins. *#'Wings Of The Wind ': These wings are gold in colour. Their function is to create wind. These wings also help Guardians to fly. *#'Wings Of Destruction': These wings are used to destroy anything that stands in a Guardian's way, including obstacles or possible dangers. *'Sacred Blood': The blood of a guardian is the ultimate weapon that is used to destroy all of the evil creatures of the Universe. It's the only thing that can destroy the Old Ones, and prevent their resurrection. Trivia *The Celestial Court is the opposition of the Phantoms, the last opposition against The Old Ones. This is confirmed by the new angels. *The guardians are described as dedicated and extremists. *The Celestial Court can not intervene in the fate of the vampires. *In essence, the angels have no gender, but in the novels, it is possible to assume that the three leathers of guardians are three women. *The Principal Guardians are the first angels in history, and may be the equivalent of the archangels in the reality. *In the books, it is not mentioned what kind of angel the Devil was, but it can be assumed that he was part of the Red or Blonde Guardians. *In the reality, most of the angels and all of the archangels end with the "el" suffix. In the novels, the Guardians don't have this characteristic in their names. **"El" means "in God/Deity" and the first half of the name means what each individual angel specializes in. Category:Supernaturals Category:Angels Category:Species Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox